Virtual reality (VR) systems immerse a user in a three-dimensional world. Many existing VR systems focus on audio and visual sensory immersion, but fail to adequately provide immersion through the sense of touch (or treat touch as an afterthought). For example, existing VR systems typically include a sophisticated headset for audio-visual sensory immersion. These typical VR systems, however, often only engage touch through vibrations generated by a handheld controller. These vibrations are not felt throughout the user's body and thus fail to immerse the user in the VR experience. Although some newer VR systems engage the user's sense of touch, many rely on stationary mechanical devices (e.g., expensive robotic plates or arms). These stationary mechanical devices typically constrain the user's motion. Accordingly, there is a need for a new VR system that enhances VR immersion by engaging the sense of touch without constraining the user's motion.